Whatever happens, just know that this is not my fault
by PassingShips
Summary: When a few strangers move into Townsville, and they're looking for a unidentified object, Butercup Utonium's boredom decreases. Enter all villains. Beyblade and Townsville alike. What are they hoping to find? And will become of our favorite Town?
1. What is that?

**So, here's my BMF and PPPZ crossover. I really hope you like. This is my first crossover...**

Buttercup Utonium stared out the window. She was at her house, up in her room. And she was bored out of her mind. Suddenly, something caught her attention. Or rather, someone. A whole group of people, in fact.

There was a boy with a blue bandanna with a silver pegasus on it. There was a maroon haired girl with him. She had large cerulean eyes.

"I can't wait to find the new bey stadium," the boy cried. "This'll be so great!"

Buttercup was surprised. What was a bey stadium? But she refused to give away the fact that she was listening in on their conversation.

"Gingka," the girl rebuked, "you've got to calm down."

The boy was blushing now. "Yeah, I forgot that we're meeting Kyoya and the gang at the stadium."

Buttercup watched as the twosome disappeared around the corner.

And for the first time that day, she actually didn't feel bored.

* * *

Gingka and Madoka made their way down Townville's streets. No matter how hard they looked, they couldn't find the Bey stadium.

"I don't think this place has a stadium," Madoka informed Gingka.

He was surprised. "What?! No! There has to be one! What place in the world doesn't have a stadium! That is madness!"

Madoka just shook her head at her friend. "You're hopeless."

Then, from far behind, a new voice chimed in, "Ready to fight, Gingka?!"

The two whipped around at the person. It was the infamous Kyoya.

"I should have known," Gingka shook his head. "Yes, let's."


	2. Enter my villains

**Disclaimer: I do not own PPGZ or BMF. **

Gingka's pov:

I pulled Pegasus from my bey-belt. "Let's go this!"

"3..." he said.

"...2..." I responded.

Then we both said, "...1... Let it rip!"

The battle was on. Our furious beys crashed. I smiled. Battling gave me such a rush.

Pegasus pushed Leone back with fierce power. Leone struggled, but pushed on. We continued, pushing a little harder. All I could hear was Madoka's cries of encouraging thoughts, Benkei's cheering, and the sound of Kyoya's rare laughter. That only ever happened when we battled.

"You've been practicing," he congratulated, smirking. "Though, that's not that surprising from you, but I've been practicing, too. You're battling a new, improved me!" He was triumphant.

I smiled again. "Good. I'm gonna win against this "new improved you'!" Then to Pegasus, "Get him hard, Pegasus!"

Pegasus struck Leone. Leone faltered slightly, but didn't stop. "Again!" I said.

Pegasus struck again, but this time, Leone was ready for it. He defended pushing my Pegasus a few feet away. But even then, Pegasus kept on going.

"Pegasus, do it!"

One more fierce blow came. Leone was skidded a few inches away. It looked like a very intense movement.

"Leone, don't give in!" Kyoya cried to his bey.

Leone came forward, and slashed again. "That's it," Kyoya said, "keep going."

The beys clashed again. This time, sparks starting flying. But neither bey seemed to be giving. We were matched hand in hand. Bey in bey. Spirit in spirit.

And I realized what was happening. We were at the finale.

"King lion tearing blast!"

Seven large twisters came crashing at Pegasus. It was being levitated into the air. Leone's movement threw Pegasus into the air hard.

I was ready. "Pegasus star blast attack!"

Pegasus dove down, catching Leone from the sky.

Leone was knocked sideways. But it didn't stop. Gosh, this bey was good!

Suddenly, something happened that I hadn't expected to happen. Our beys were grabbed by a group of green people.

"Hey!" I called at them. "Those are our beys. Give them back!"

Kyoya screamed something at them in Japanese that I really didn't want to translate

"Sorry, but these are officially ours," tall green dude said. He looked to be about eighteen.

"Why you little-!" Kyoya snapped. He took a few steps forward, and I actually feared for the guy for a few seconds.

"Lil' what? Care to finish that sentence?" the green dude backfired.

"Give me Leone, or so help me..." he shouted a few more "things" in Japanese.

The other guy just looked at him, way too confused. "What's he saying?" he asked me.

"I don't think you want to know."

Madoka just shook her head. "Yeah, you really don't."

"...I'll bloody kill you, that's what!" Kyoya finished.

"Why does this little boy that wears my color feel that he should be able to accomplish such a feat?"

"Those sure are some big words for such an ignoramus. But since you don't know what that means, I just clue you in and tell you that it means 'idiot'." Kyoya snapped back.

But then, things got even weirder.

"Give it up, Ace!" Called a girl's voice from somewhere. "You're not getting away that easily."

"Yeah!" Came a second voice.

"Totally! You're too pitiful to pull off this crime, so why even bother?" said a third.

I looked around, but there was no one to see.

"Look up," Madoka told me. I did.

Up in the sky, where Pegasus had been moments earlier was a black haired girl wearing a green dress. With her were two other girls. One was wearing the color pink, and the other one was wearing sky blue.

"Yeah, Ace, just walk 'way from this. I don't need to give you another scar, do I?" The green one said.

"Yeah, don't make me let this crazy train-wreak of a girl at you." This from the pink one.

The green one blushed. "Gee, thanks, Blossom. I really needed that."

The green dude rolled his eyes. "Okay, I don't need you girls forcing me through another girly fight of your's. So, if you don't mind, I'll just get going."

He tried to sneak away, but the blue one whacked him over the head with something that looked suspiciously like a bubble-blower, except bigger. Much bigger.

"Bad, Acey, don't you sneak away from us! You evil boy!" she cried, a little too gleefully for her words. And the sad thing is, she was smiling.

"Don't call me 'Acey'!" the boy called "Acey" said.

Kyoya smirked. He knew what it was like for an annoying blonde kid to call him by an awful nickname.

"Oh, Bubbles got him," the green girl informed the girl called Blossom. "Good girl! No, Bubbles, you can't kill him with your bubble rod!"

I heard the "Bubbles" girl sigh. "Why not, Buttercup?"

The green chick sighed and rolled her eyes. "Gosh, what has my wrestle media been teaching ya? You can't kill someone when they're already down."

Suddenly Bubbles changed from hard-core to all bubbly.

"Okay!"

**Sorry for the delay. I really hope you like my beginning. I also want you to remember that I don't have a script, I'm just writing what I'm thinking. Just like all my other stories. Please review.**


	3. NEVER

Madoka's pov:

The green one glanced over at us. She was still glaring. I guess the green dude just had that effect on her.

"Hey," broke in the blue one. The one called "Bubbles"? "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we're fine. But who were those guys?"

The green one snorted. "Oh, those idiots? Those are the worst gangsters you'll ever meet. But they think they're _so_ great. It's pathetic, really."

The red on cleared her throat. "That's nice, Buttercup, but I don't think that's what she meant."

Buttercup rolled her eyes at the other girl. "I know, but that's how I'm going to answer."

Bubbles took a step towards us, and broke in, "What they both meant to say is that the guys you met were the Gangrene Gang. The one that your green dude spat with was the leader, Ace."

"HEY, who you calling her's?! I'm my own person!"

Buttercup snorted. "What, did your mommy tell you that?"

"Our green dude" glared at her. "No way! You're lost."

Bubbles shook her head, obviously very confused. "Nuh uh, we're in Townsville."

Both the green and the red one did a face-palm. "That's not what I meant!" snapped a very peeved Kyoya.

"Are you confused? You asked, so I told," Bubbles informed, the realization never coming to her.

This time, we face-palmed. All of us.

* * *

Kyoya's pov:

We were now in the weird girls' kitchen. They had asked us if we had a place to stay. Stupid Gingka told them, of course, "No," so there we were!

I was still glaring at the black haired chick. She was really peeving me off. She talked tough, but I wonder if she'd be like that if she wasn't a hero.

"You have a big mouth, you know that," I informed her casually.

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "Yeah, I do, but I don't really care what you think about that," and paused for the effect, then added, "Plus, you act like a kitten, while you plead lion."

"**WHAT?!** You've got to be kidding me! Talk about false pretenses."

The girl actually rolled her eyes at me. "What pretenses? I haven't lied to you."

I could tell the others wanted to break in, but they also knew that wouldn't be a good idea. And besides, I was really looking forward to beating this little shrimp that thought herself a lobster.

"You say that you're a hero, that you all are, but yet, I don't quite believe you."

Buttercup, again, for the millionth time, rolled her eyes. "Shut up, will you? Your voice is cork-screwing right through the headache you already gave me."

I was furious. "That's a filthy lie, you little **brat**!"

She wiggled her fingers at me in a weird, spooky way. "OOOO, 'brat'? I've never been called _that_ before..." The darned brat was being sarcastic! But I knew she wasn't done yet. "And 'little'? No, not at all...never."


End file.
